It is desirable to entrain air in concrete for a variety of reasons. For example, when concrete is to be exposed to moisture, deicers and freeze/thaw temperature cycles, it is necessary to entrain air in the concrete to avoid cracking and crumbling due to hydraulic pressures produced in the pores and capillaries of the concrete as the moisture freezes. The use of entrained air may also reduce the amount of cement required, reducing the cost of the mix. However, in the case of moderate to high strength concrete, each percent of entrained air (volume basis) will reduce the compressive strength of the cured concrete. This reduction in compressive strength will vary with the particular concrete blend, the physical and chemical properties of the blend components, e.g., cement, sand, rock, admixtures etc. Further, currently used air-entrainment admixtures and systems do not provide the desired degree of consistency and repeatability in terms of the volume of air-entrained in concrete. This, in turn requires recalibration of the amount of admixtures added to the concrete and the use of additional cement in the blend to ensure that the resulting product meets the required specifications for the particular application.